


Left Behind

by Skyeec2



Series: Rare Pair Week 2018 [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Stream of conscious, post-friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Day 2: "We'll get through this together."Canon verse, Seph’s not too impressed by his ‘friends’ decision to leave him





	Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> There's never enough just straight up non-shipping pieces between these guys.

‘We’ll get through this together.’

What a lie that had been. Angeal had promised him that they’d get through the pain of Genesis abandoning them together, that that was what friends did in times like this. But, perhaps Angeal hadn’t truly thought of him as a friend.

Perhaps Hojo had been right in saying that Angeal and Genesis were only using him, that they only spoke to him because he could advance them in the company. And while Sephiroth had never abused his power in such a way, he had in fact helped them, by training with them and allowing them to take on the daughter materia from his Mastered ones that he had no use for. 

How many pieces of rare Materia did he even give them? How many summons and how many of the strongest elements? Far too many for him to even begin to count.

Perhaps, they had only been using him after all. That must be why it was so easy for them to abandon him here, alone, in this company that treated as little more than a weapon.

‘We’ll get through this together.’

Those words had been uttered to him by one Zack Fair when they received word that Angeal had left Shinra as well, following his  _ best friend’s _ footprints. But Zack wasn’t his friend, didn’t care for him the same way that Angeal had, or the way he had thought Angeal had.

But, if Angeal had cared for him, then he wouldn’t have left him here alone. He must have known that Shinra would order him to hunt them down, and as angry as he was at them, as hurt and angry, he could never bring himself to hunt down his best friends. Because, even if their friendship hadn’t meant anything to Angeal or to Genesis, it had meant everything to Sephiroth.

They reminder that he was, in fact,  _ human _ and not just a weapon, and people that cared about him beyond his scientific value and what his DNA could tell him. They had been so important to him, they’d been his friends, his confidants, the most important people in his life, and they left him behind like he meant  _ nothing _ to them.


End file.
